Numbuh 363
by KNDnumber170
Summary: Drabbles on Numbuh 363 for Autism Awareness Month. 363XOC and 363X362 sibling love
1. I Like Your Looks

**So I had a plan for April and I just realized it already was April. This is Autism Awareness Month so I'm gonna write a drabble about Harvey for everyday this month. I may update other stories but this is top priority. At the end of the month this should have a chapter for everyday of the month.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvey, I do however own how horrible I make his life and I also own Natalie.**

Harvey walked over to the black haired girl sitting with her head on her arms. He sat next to her and hesitated but eventually put his hand on her shoulder. He heard something coming from the 9 year old that he thought he would never hear. Natalie Drilovsky, daughter of the late Casmir Drilovsky and little sister of the great Patton Drilovsky was actually crying.

"Natalie, Taylor doesn't know what she's talking about."

Natalie looked up; her beautiful black eyes were swimming with tears. Saying Natalie was beautiful was a huge understatement. She was defiantly a Drilovsky. She had a cute cleft chin, a small, skinny nose, and large, oval shaped black eyes. The Drilovsky eyes were their best features; the eyes were so dark you couldn't tell the pupil from the retina. She had long dark black hair that just happened to be pulled back in a long braid right now. Unlike the dark hair and eyes that showed her Polish heritage, her light skin was different than most Poles.

"She was right though. She was 100% right." She had a light Polish accent that hadn't left even though she had move to the US when she was 3

Harvey grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him "Your dad didn't kill himself! You know that Natalie!"

Natalie dropped her gaze to the ground between them as more tears fell down her face "I was three! I don't know what I believe anymore."

Natalie stood up and walked to the side of the river they were standing at. She was a little taller than Harvey but he was getting taller as he got older. She was skinny and had long legs. It was a fact that the Drilovsky's were gorgeous. Harvey knew how much stress Natalie was under at the time. Patton's 13th birthday was in a week and apparently that meant you got decommissioned from that kids next door thing he was in with Harvey's older sister. She had also just been diagnosed with dyslexia.

Harvey stood up and walked over to her "Patton and your mom would have told you. From what they've said he was a great guy who loved you two, he would never have killed himself."

"My dad made it out of the Training Facility alive, but he went back in because some kid he had been training was stuck inside. That's why he died, he went back in and the second bomb hit and he died." Natalie was sobbing into Harvey's shoulder by now.

Harvey stood still for a moment, it was no secret he hated being touched, and it wasn't because he was afraid of germs or because he was just a brat. It actually hurt to be touched, well, by everyone except Natalie. Her touch made everything right in the world. He slowly put a hand on her back.

"Natalie, your family is one of the nicest families in this town. Polish people are known for being rude and you guys are terrible representations of that. Your father sacrificing himself to save someone else sounds more like a Drilovsky than killing himself because his kids were annoying him."

Natalie sniffed and leaned back to look at Harvey "I'm sorry I'm being a complete baby."

"You're not being a baby. This is me, Harvey McKenzie, telling you that crying is okay."

Natalie hugged the boy in front of her and they started to walk toward her house. When they arrived there, Natalie sniffed and turned to Harvey "Taylor said my good looks were stupid."

Harvey placed a hand on the 9 year old's cheek "This face is not stupid, I'm living proof because I don't like stupid things."

Natalie smiled, kissed Harvey on the cheek, and walked into the house. Harvey stood there in a trace for a moment then jumped down the three steps in front of the house and walked down the street humming to himself.

"Hang on, am I humming the Rainbow Monkey theme song!? Stop it!"

Hitting himself he continued humming it.

**A lot of those are probably going to revolve around Harvey/Natalie so that's the couple for this story, other relationships are going to be Harvey/Rachel as in sibling relationship and mentions of 1/362 and 86/60. I don't own the line near the end about Harvey not liking stupid things, I saw it on a photo on DeviantART. **


	2. Pregnancy 1

**Here's the chapter for today! I know, I know, two in one day because I screwed up and forgot it was already April. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvey, Tom Warburton does. I do however own Natalie.**

20 year old Harvey stood with his mouth hanging open while his black haired girlfriend stood in front of him.

"Harvey? I'm guessing by the look on your face you heard what I said." Natalie said her accent still clinging to her voice, if anything; it had gotten stronger "A response would be nice right about now."

Harvey stuttered a bit before finally gaining his ability to speak "You're pregnant?" he said quietly

Natalie nodded "Are you okay?"

Harvey fell against the wall and slid onto the floor "You're pregnant with a baby? My baby?"

"No duh it's your baby Harvey; I'm not off whoring around!" Natalie practically screamed, Harvey realized what he said was wrong right away because he stood up and waved his hands in front of him

"No, no! I didn't mean that! I'm just really shocked and confused and I don't know what to do."

"You don't know what to do? I'm the pregnant one!" Natalie sat down against the wall with her head in her hands "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Harvey sat next to his girlfriend and put an arm around her, pulling her into his chest "It's okay Natalie. It's seriously going to be fine. We'll just raise the baby like we should."

Natalie broke away from Harvey and looked up at him "You really want it?"

"Of course I want it Natalie, it's my baby!"

"Sorry, I just didn't know if you wanted to be a dad, Harvey, babies mean a lot of touching and a lot of keeping your cool even when they're irritating you."

Harvey sighed and leaned back with his head against the wall "I really wanna be a father. I don't know, maybe it's because my own father is such an ass….I don't know." He looked over at Natalie who was sitting next to him, holding onto his arm "But what I do know is I want to raise this baby with you."

Natalie laughed and kissed Harvey; he deepened the kiss then broke away and put his hand on her stomach "Just wait until my brother hears about this." Natalie said laughing

Harvey's eyes opened wide and he quietly said a prayer.

**Oh, Patton's gonna be out for blood. See, Harvey's not that bad, he managed to get a girl pregnant. That's the ultimate form of touching.**


	3. Captured

**This is just going to be kind of a short drabble because I'm trying to update something else at the moment and I'm writing a report for school.**

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harvey pushed the Delightful Children off of him and ran for the exit, sector W was waiting for him in the ship, he could see them, just a little bit closer-Father closed the door and the Delightful Children grabbed Harvey and pulled his arms behind his back "GET OFF ME!"

"This will defiantly get numbuh 362 won't it Delightful Children? Yes capturing her little brother is genius!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harvey screamed again, the Delightful Children were struggling to hold onto him

"What should we do with him Father?"

"Lock him in the basement; it won't be long before his sector notifies the rest of those KNDorks."

_**Moonbase….**_

"HE WHAT!?" Rachel yelled standing up and jumping down from her big brown chair. She landed in front of numbuhs 83-85.

"Numbuh 363 was taken hostage by Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane." Numbuh 85 said running his hand through the red hair that had finally grown back. He still wore a snow hat over it most of the time though.

"Ugg, Paddy, you couldn't even save him? You? My little brother?" Fanny asked, she wasn't even screaming, she was in shock

"No, we didn't really have a chance. Harvey always told us to leave him if he was captured and that he would get out on his own."

"And if he didn't get out on his own?"

"To come get you. We thought about going to Natalie, she could get into the mansion and out again easy, she's done it before, but Harvey probably doesn't want her to know he got captured because he likes her and has to be all manly." Paddy continued

Rachel walked toward one of the ships on the Moonbase Docking Bay but Fanny grabbed her shoulder "You can't do this sir."

"Yes I can numbuh 86. Harvey's my little brother and if he's in trouble I'm going to get him."

_**Father's Mansion…**_

Harvey sat in the base-I mean dungeon with his helmet off and eyes closed, his head resting against the wall. "_Those idiots better not get Natalie."_ He thought

There was a thump next to him, then another one, then another one, finally the ceiling above him caved in and Rachel fell down next to him, she promptly stood up and wiped some dust off her sweatshirt. She looked at her brother and grinned "Hey bro, sup?"

Harvey laughed and stood up "You think I need you to save me Rachel? That's cute."

"Yeah, cause you're doing such an amazing job of it all on your own." Rachel because to use the heel from a stiletto to hack away at the door to the basement "You should be happy sector W didn't get Natalie."

"_How can she read my mind?!"_ "

"I'm your sister Harvey, I love you and if you're in trouble I'm going to save you." Rachel finally made a wrist wide hole in the door and managed to open the door, she turned back to look at Harvey "Are you coming?"

"Rachel, I think this was a trap."

"Yeah, I know it was, it was a trap for me, we're going to go kick some Delightful and Father butt then we're going to call numbuh 60 to come take them to Arctic Prison."

Harvey smiled and ran up next to his sister, together they fought their way out of the mansion.

**Yeah, I agree, the ending sucked.**


	4. Invite One of Your Boyfriends!

**So I'm taking both ideas that Gamewizard2008 and Ultron-5 gave me to write this chapter, you guys should probably try to give me ideas because otherwise I'm gonna run out by next week.**

Natalie and Harvey backed into each other; they were surrounded by Crazbots that were invented by Professor Axel. They were alone in the gymnasium of the high school where Professor Axel was the Special Education teacher.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Natalie asked

Harvey sighed "I have no idea, you figure something out!"

"Me?! She's after you Harvey! Why should I make a plan?!"

"I don't even know what she's talking about? 'You use to attack me son.' What the crud does that mean?!"

"It means you use to attack her!" Natalie grabbed a robot and tossed him into two other bots, making them all blow up "Don't you remember?!"

Harvey looked at her "I don't remember anything between the ages of 7 and 9 Natalie, you know that!"

Natalie stopped kicking the robot she was attacking and looked at Harvey "I forgot. Harvey! Behind you!"

Harvey turned around, got on the floor and kicked the legs out from under all four robots; they fell on their backs and couldn't get up. He smashed too of the three remaining bots together as Natalie pushed the other one toward the wall where it exploded. They turned around and high-5ed.

"Listen, I know there are way more guards out there Natalie and I'm betting these ones aren't going to be robots."

Natalie ran toward the door and gasped "They're coming! Harvey we have to get out of here!"

Harvey looked around and saw a window, it was high up but they could get to it by climbing the bleachers. He clambered up the bleachers and hit the window a couple times until the glass shattered. Natalie screamed and he turned around to see three men dragging her out the gym door. Harvey yelled and hopped down the bleachers, knocking the men away from the Polish girl.

"Thanks." Natalie said

"You're welcome, we've got company!" More men came into the gym and surrounded the two "We can't get out until we take these jerks down."

Harvey grabbed Natalie's hand "If anything happens, get yourself out that window."

"But what about you?"

"I'll figure something out okay?"

"No!" Natalie turned to Harvey "You're not gonna play Prince Charming with me! If I get out, you get out." Some of the men headed into the center and engaged in combat with the two. Natalie was a better fighter than Harvey, but the boy was a black belt in karate.

"I'm not trying to play Prince Charming!" Harvey yelled as he kneed a guy in the face "I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me! I don't need anyone to protect me! I'm perfectly capable of defending myself!" Natalie flipped a guy over her shoulder into another two guys behind her then turned to face Harvey "If it all goes south, you get out the window and leave me."

Harvey punched a guy then turned to her "I'm not leaving you, we're in this together. One thing Rachel's taught me is to never leave your partner behind!"

"I believe that too but I don't think we're gonna get out of here!" Natalie threw a punch over her left shoulder and nailed a guy in the face

Harvey stuck his leg out and tripped one of the men running toward him "I know, why don't you call your little boyfriend Natalie, or how about all of them? There are enough of them to take all of these guys out."

Natalie knocked two guys down by hitting pressure points on their necks "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing, just that there are other people who like you and you've never even considered them as boyfriends!"

Natalie punched a guy then looked at Harvey "You really wanna talk about this now?!"

Harvey pushed a guy into three other guys "I do kinda wanna talk about this now!"

Natalie punched one of the last guys on her side then flipped on over her shoulder and grabbed Harvey's shirt, holding him in front of her "Shut up Braces McGee! I know you like me, I've known that for a very long time! Grow a pair and ask me out!" she then threw him on the floor and roundhouse kicked the two last men.

Harvey looked up at her "Braces McGee?"

"Well I can't call you beaver teeth anymore!" Natalie huffed and sat down next to Harvey with her arms around her legs.

Harvey crawled onto his knees and looked at her "You said you've known I liked you for a while, when specifically?"

Natalie giggled then looked at the 14 year old boy next to her; she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, just for a second. Harvey sat there with his eyes wide open, not knowing what to do. After a couple seconds, Natalie pulled away "I've known since we were 8. I heard you telling Tommy."

Harvey blushed and scooted closer to Natalie "You just dared me to freak on you." He said grinning

"If you would have screamed at me I would have pinned you to the floor and kissed you then proceeded to kick you're a-" Harvey cut her off by kissing her, Natalie looked surprised then closed her eyes and kissed back, they pulled away after a moment and laughed "Harvey McKenzie, you are defiantly improving. This autism diagnosis isn't getting you down is it?"

Harvey blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "I've just learned to take risks I guess. Um….you wanna get some ice cream?"

Natalie stood up, brushed the dust off her black, paint splattered sweatshirt and her skinny jeans, grabbed Harvey's hand, and they walked toward the window as they heard more guards coming.

**That good enough for both of you? Thanks for the suggestions! :D Sorry I didn't update yesterday but you get two tomorrow!**


	5. Peter and Kelcy Are Born

**KND Numbuh 227 and Ultron-5 gave me these ideas, enjoy!**

"Okay, one more push Natalie." Dr. Solomon **(Yes, Solomon, as in Lee's dad)** stood ready to catch the rest of the baby as Natalie screamed and the baby started to scream "It's a boy!" He handed the baby to the nurse and turned back to Natalie "Okay Natalie, let's get this second baby out okay?"

Natalie turned to Harvey "I don't wanna do this anymore."

Harvey let go of the bad rail he was leaning on to stop himself from fainting and grabbed Natalie's hand "You can do this Natalie, I know you can. You gone through much worse than this, so let's get this little girl out and then it'll be over."

Natalie grinned but screamed as another contraction came "Come on Natalie, she's almost there, just a couple more pushes!" Natalie screamed and pushed and Harvey's vision slowly got blurry until Natalie heard the crying of her daughter and the thump of her husband hitting the ground.

**This one is just a little drabble, the next one may or may not be longer. What do you think about Harvey and Paddy having a talk while standing next to the nursery at the hospital and looking at the babies? My story 'She Wants A Boyfriend?' is about their daughter who is born here so you can go read that if you haven't already.**


	6. Your Future Girlfriend

Harvey leaned against the glass of the window to the nursery and watched his son and daughter sleep. It didn't surprise him that they had twins, twins did run in the Drilovsky family. He smiled at the kids as someone walked up behind him.

"Told you you'd love them." Paddy said standing next to his best friend

Harvey's smile vanished as he looked at the redhead "I'm worried about something…"

Paddy frowned and put his hand on the man's shoulder, he waited for Harvey to shrug it off but when he didn't he started to speak "Your nothing like your dad Harvey. You're never going to be anything like your dad. He was a player and a drunk and you and Rachel were better off without him. You're going to be a wonderful father Harvey, I know because you're my best friend and I've known you since I can remember."

"I still wonder sometimes, why Ryan didn't want me. He loved Rachel, she was perfect and he treated her like a princess…but as soon as I was born he was gone. The he came back 3 years later and beat the crap out of me. I understand if he had met me first but didn't even really see me. He just said I wasn't his son and started fighting with mom."

Paddy sighed "Take it from someone whose father was rarely home until his mom died and is now trying to make all those years up, sometimes you don't need two parents like the conventional family. Fanny may have bullied us all the time and mom was always at the shop but they were our parents. Seriously, Fanny was only mean to us because she was our big sister and we kinda gave her a reason to be mad. You have a wonderful mother Harvey, even if your father is the biggest jack-ass in the universe. You also have an amazing sister who loves you, and takes care of you, and won't let anyone get down on her little brother. Including her little brother."

"That doesn't make any sense Paddy." Harvey snapped

"It means Rachel doesn't' like when you get down on yourself and nobody else does either."

Harvey sighed and looked at the newborns in front of him. If you met his 7 year old self and told him that this is what his life would be like when he was 20, he probably would have laughed in your face "We want you and Sonia to be their god parents."

"Your not catholic." Paddy said grinning

"Natalie is. We also need your help on something else."

"And what is that?"

"Names, we're stuck on the girl. The boy is Peter Casmir after Natalie's uncle and father, but we can't decide between Greta Angel and Kelscalla Rachel."

"Kelscalla?"

"Natalie picked it out, she made it up when we were younger and it just came back to her now. Kelcy for short." Paddy thought for a moment then walked away, back toward the waiting room, Harvey turned after him "Hey! Fulbright! Where are you going!?"

Paddy came back a second later carrying a 3 month old baby with bright blue eyes, light skin, freckles, and a tuff of red hair on his head, in his arms. Harvey grinned and chuckled while Paddy carried the baby over toward the window "You see that little girl Shane? When you guys are older, you'll date her, I know it. If you hurt her though, Uncle Harvey's gonna kick your ass."

Harvey laughed and stood next to his friend "Which name do you like better for your future girlfriend Shane? Kelcy or Greta?"

Shane opened the eyes he had just shut for a nap and looked at Harvey and his dad with interest "Ask him again Harvey." Paddy commanded

"Greta?"

Shane just looked at him with a blank face

"Or Kelcy?"

The baby's face lit up and he giggled, reaching out of Paddy's arms toward the window where Peter and Kelcy were visible."

"You know what Harvey; you should name her Kelcy Angel McKenzie."

"Why?"

"Because if your mom hadn't been strong through all this crap in her life then you wouldn't have these two great kids and Rachel would have her two great kids."

Harvey grinned and looked at the babies "Peter Casmir McKenzie and Kelscalla 'Kelcy' Angel McKenzie, welcome to the world."

**That cute or what?! Ironically Shane and Kelcy do get together, again I refer you to 'She Wants A Boyfriend?'**


	7. Cake Baking

**Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I'm having some problems with my tailbone and it's kinda hard to sit and type up a story, I'll try and get another chapter in tonight but I can't promise anything meaning I'll probably be behind. This was KND Numbuh 227's idea.**

"Natalie please, you can't leave me alone with them! I haven't been alone with them since they were 1!" Harvey begged practically on his knees

Natalie laughed "They aren't that bad, they're 4 Harvey, what could they possibly do?"

"What did we do when we were 4?"

Natalie laughed and grabbed her purse "Listen, Mac and America are at Patton and Fanny's so you just have Peter and Kelcy to deal with. It's not that bad, you can entertain your kids for 9 hours can't you?"

"Uggg." Harvey dropped on to the bench next to the door "I wanna go back to work."

"Well you shouldn't have yelled at that lady Harvey, people don't like it when they go in for a meeting with the Special Ed. teacher and get yelled at." Natalie kissed him then opened the door "Bake something with them okay? Sonya's coming over later so you'll have some help at noon."

She walked out the door. Harvey buried his face in his hands then looked at the wall "Noon is 5 ½ hours from now." He stood up and walked into the kitchen where the black haired kids were eating Fruit Loops at the table. Peter was the eldest by about a minute and a half and had dark black hair, pale skin, and black eyes, other than that he looked like Harvey.

Kelcy had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and black eyes but darker skin than her mother; besides the skin the twins were identical. They both looked more like Harvey in their features.

Kelcy looked at Harvey "Daddy did mama leave?"

Harvey grinned, Kelcy reminded him so much of Rachel. "Yes Kelcy, mommy left for work and she won't be home till 5 which means you guys get to spend the whole day with me."

The twins laughed and jumped down from their chairs, running into the living room. Harvey cleaned up their dishes and followed them into the living room where he found them with stacks of books and movies on the floor; they appeared to be sorting them.

"No Peter, this one goes in this pile of the ones with funny voices! You can't do anything right!" Kelcy said grabbing a book from her brother and putting it in a pile next to her

"That one doesn't have funny voices Kelcy!" Peter tried to take the book back but his sister pushed him down and sat on top of him, smiling at her father

Harvey laughed and then ran into the living room and picked Kelcy up "You guys remind me of your mother and your uncle Patton. They use to beat each other with lamps."

Peter stood up and brushed himself off, huffing and pouting "Daddy, can we make a cake?"

Harvey thought for a moment then smiled at the boy "What kind of cake?"

….

In the kitchen, Harvey and the twins had combined the ingredients from one of the Drilovsky family recipes Natalie kept around the house into a bowl. Peter and Kelcy had tried to get the flour off the table only to end up covered from head to toe in the white starch. Harvey poured the ingredients into the baking pan then stopped and looked at the recipe again,

"Something's not right here…." He shrugged the feeling off and put the cake into the oven for 28 minutes

…

After watching a couple Rainbow Monkey shorts (not that he would ever tell anyone but he actually kinda liked the things) Kelcy came running out of the kitchen and grabbed Harvey's hand "Daddy! The cake exploded!"

Harvey jumped up and Peter followed as they ran into the kitchen, sure enough, the oven door was open and the cake batter had covered the inside of the oven.

"Baking soda, I put in too much baking soda."

**G'night!**


	8. Never Doing That

**So I've been thinking of this for a while, even if I end this story a few days into May, I'll still make sure I have 30 chapters before this is complete. Apparently I have Scoliosis, a disease that has a permanent outcome; it makes your spine curved. It doesn't cause any health risks and it doesn't explain why my tailbone hurts though so I don't know…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvey….or Patton….I do own Natalie, Bodanah, and CeCe though.**

Harvey and Natalie sat at the dinner table in the Drilovsky house. They were doing some health homework and Harvey was stuck on Appendicitis.

"Natalie, where is your appendix located?"

The black haired girl turned to him "Down near your waist…hang on a second." She stood up and walked into the living room to the bottom of the stairs "PATTON! HARVEY HAS A QUESTION FOR YOU!" Harvey unplugged his ears as Natalie came skipping in and sat down, continuing her homework.

Patton walked in rubbing his ear "What?"

"Harvey has a question for you."

Patton turned to Harvey "Yes?"

Harvey read the question "'Explain where the appendix is located and explain how Appendicitis is cured.'"

Patton grinned and lifted up his shirt revealing a scar near his hip "They remove the appendix, that's how they cure it."

Harvey smiled and wrote the answer down "Thanks, when exactly did you have Appendicitis?"

Patton sat down next to his sister "Um….I was 8….yeah; I had to be on leave from the KND for a couple weeks. It wasn't that bad, I've lived through Polio so Appendicitis is nothing."

Natalie opened her mouth and showed Harvey the scars on both sides of her throat "I had Tonsillitis when I was 10 remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's when you explained how awesome it was to have Sonya as a friend."

"Have you had anything like a sickness or something?" Patton asked leaning toward Harvey

Harvey thought for a moment, he was flicking his fingers on the tabled and Natalie had to smack him to get him to stop "Besides the autism? Not really, not anything serious at least."

Harvey started flicking his fingers again "Stop it Harvey! Rachel said I'm not supposed to let you do that!" Natalie said smacking his again

Patton held up his hands "Wait, why are you doing that?"

"It's the autism; apparently I've always absentmindedly done something with my hands or feet or something. My most popular absentminded move it chewing on my thumb. Rachel says if I keep doing it I'm gonna get buck teeth again and the braces aren't gonna work this time."

Patton laughed but stopped when his phone rang, he read the text then stood up and grabbed a coat "Perks of getting a girl pregnant, Fanny's craving pickles again." He put on a brown beanie and walked out the door

Natalie laughed and grabbed Harvey's hand making the 14 year old jump "We are never getting pregnant before we plan to right?"

Harvey laughed "You do know how people get pregnant right?"

Natalie scoffed "Of course I know how people get pregnant! Our parents never sugar coated anything, I knew what sex was when I was 5."

"I just find it weird that you think I'll ever do that."

"Harvey I know how you are but that's something I think everyone has to experience at one point. I'm not all that interested in it right now, mainly because of Patton and Fanny, but other than that….."

Harvey leaned over and kissed Natalie, interrupting her sentence. Natalie kissed back a bit before they broke apart and Harvey started to speak "I promise that one day, I will step 100% out of my comfort zone and do…that thing…with you."

Natalie giggled and kissed him before turning back to her homework "Let's finfish this up because we have to be at Sonya's in an hour."

**Here's a multi-theme chapter. There isn't going to be a detailed chapter of them having sex or anything but I can't promise a chapter won't lead into that at the end.**


	9. The Jungle

**So this one is kind of AU because it never actually happens….but beside that…I might actually make a story about this at some point, it's kinda based on the second Jungle Book.**

Harvey led sector W out into a clearing and looked both ways before turning left. Sector W looked at each other than shook their heads and followed their leader. Paddy ran up next to Harvey.

"What are we doing?"

Harvey stopped and looked at the compass in his hand before turning to the right "We're going to save my sister."

"But sector V is saving numbuh 362 already."

Harvey stopped and looked at Paddy "Those overgrown apes won't find her. They couldn't find a box of Rainbow Munchies at a grocery store."

Sonya walked up next to him "Actually numbuh 363, they've already had to do that once."

"I don't care! If numbuh Dumbo and his stupid friends find Rachel first, that's gonna give her another reason to like him."

Harvey started to stomp through the jungle again with the rest of his team following him. There was a rustle to their left and the operatives all aimed their weapons at the bush where the sound was coming from. Everything happened at once, a hand broke through the bush followed by a person, sector W screamed and fired their weapons, and a girl screamed.

"Ahhhh! What the crud you jerks! This is the last time I try to help you guys!"

Sector W lowered their weapons as the girl came into the light. She had straight shoulder length dark brown hair that was pulled into two really lose pigtails and covered in mustard, salsa, and gumballs, big eyes with violet orbs, tan skin, and was wearing a now mustard and salsa stained green striped tank top, jeans, and black boots. She looked diva like from her fake pearl necklace to her sparkly wrist bangle. She spotted Paddy, grabbed his shirt and pushed him against a tree.

"What the crud is the matter with you!?"

Paddy pushed her off of him "Calm down Tina, it's not that bad..."

"Not that bad! This is horrible you redheaded jerk!"

"Shut up Tina! Sector Dumb is gonna hear us!" Harvey whispered harshly

Tina put her hands on her hips "Well, maybe I won't help you get to the compound before sector V."

Harvey whirled around and grabbed Tina by the shoulders, shaking her "What?!"

"I happen to know a cave that cuts through to the compound, sector V doesn't know about it so you could save Rachel before they got there." Tina pushed Harvey off of her

"Don't touch me! There's an actual shortcut! We could actually beat sector V?"

"Yeah but she forgot to mention it was dangerous." Another girl came out of the bush; she had straight waist length black hair, pale skin, and dark black eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt, a brown skirt and white, blue, and brown knee high socks with tennis shoes and a purple backpack, she turned to Tina "You could have waited for me you know."

Tina giggled "I thought you were staying behind Natalie."

"And let all of you have the fun? Patton probably wanted me to stay behind."

"Wait a minute," Harvey said "Is your brother here?"

"Yeah, he's with numbuhs 86, 23, and 35. Apparently this is like that whole cake incident; the whole KND is trying to save Rachel."

Harvey growled then grabbed Lee and Sonya, dragging them into the jungle and mumbling to himself. Natalie laughed and followed, Paddy turned to Tina and held out his hand "You coming?"

Tina blushed and grabbed his hand "Harvey's really upset isn't he."

Paddy shrugged "He just really wants to beat numbuh 1."

"Why does he hate numbuh 1 so much?"

"He doesn't really hate him; Rachel's all Harvey has so the fact that she likes Nigel kinda insults Harvey. He thinks Nigel's trying to take his sister away. Probably doesn't help that Nigel is the best KND operative ever and Harvey's dead competitive."

**That was kind of an explanation about why Harvey hates Nigel, the next chapter may be Harvey and Nigel having a talk…don't know yet…**

**So here's an explanation of who exactly Tina is, where she came from, and what part she plays in my cannon stories. (non-cannon stories are NUATSS, Sophomores, Avatar: The Story Of Harvey, Lemonade Mouth, and probably several more I forgot I was writing.)**

**Her full name is Tina Lauren Dermont; she is born and raised in Miami Florida until she is 9 years old when she moves to Cleveland Virginia. She is friends with sector W and Natalie and Tommy and has a crush on Paddy though he doesn't start liking her until they are 13. They start dating their freshman year when Tina's best friend, Katie Rivers, moves into town from Florida (Katie is Henrietta's cousin and is blind, she gets around a lot like Toph from Avatar, she also plays Toph in my Avatar story). Katie develops a crush on Paddy and Tina, being a good friend, tells Paddy they need to break up to think about stuff so he starts dating Katie. Katie and Paddy break up at the end of their sophomore year and he starts dating Tina again but at the end of their Junior year, Tina and Paddy are in a car accident where Tina dies, he sees her later on in a dream and she tells him to start dating Katie because he always loved Katie more than her. Him and Katie get married and they have babies, one of which is in an earlier chapter of this story. *Cough* Shane *Cough***


	10. The Shooting Part 1

**So I'm gonna try to write this and since I didn't get any suggestions, I'm gonna write one that's been in my head for a couple days. I was watching that new glee episode 'Shooting Star' and the whole episode is mainly about a school shooting. I'm probably gonna write a short story about this later on.**

"Harvey stop it! Stop it! Sit down; you're putting everyone in here in danger! Stop it!" Coach Hanson and Mr. Flish whispered/screamed at Harvey as he tried to open the band room door, they finally got him seated next to Paddy and he automatically burst into tears.

Paddy leaned closer to his best friend "Natalie's going to be fine Harvey. I know her; she's going to be fine."

Harvey continued crying as he took out Natalie's phone and started looking through the pictures of her, simultaneously looking through pictures on his phone "I had to erase as ton of stuff off my phone because I couldn't fit all the pictures of her on here. It ran out of memory." He dropped both phones and started crying into his knees "I should have made her take her phone with her."

"It wouldn't have done her any good Harvey." Lee whispered from next to them, he had his arm around Sonya who was crying and shaking

"I would have been able to text her and know she's alright! Curse this stupid disease! I don't seem to care about anyone but myself 80% of the time and because of that Natalie could get killed."

Sonya leaned around Lee and grabbed Harvey's hand, he didn't object or pull away which she took as a sign to get closer, her, Lee, Paddy, and Harvey all gathered together "I love you guys. I love you all." she said

"I love you guys; you're the best friends I'm ever going to have." Paddy said as a tear rolled down his cheek

"I know I've never said it but I couldn't live without you guys." Lee mumbled then kissed Sonya on the forehead

Harvey was crying and shaking "I love you guys more than I've ever expressed. I know I'm probably hard to get along with but somehow you guys still get along with me and put me in my place. You guys are like the family I never had."

Sector W stood there on the side of the band room behind the piano, holding on to each other and crying as another gunshot rang out.

**I know that was really short but it's probably the best one I've written so far. Believe me, I know how bad school shootings are, there was a shooting at my school when I was in 1****st**** grade and 5 high-school students and 3 teachers and a policeman died. This one will be about that traumatic, I assure you that. You better hope I don't write this because if you think this was sad, you'll freakin die when I show Natalie and everyone else's reactions. **


	11. Pregnancy 2

"What!? Again!?" Harvey said in surprise as he glared at his wife

Natalie huffed "Well I wouldn't be pregnant if you kept it in your pants!" she stopped and made a cringing face "I never thought I'd have to say that to you…I always thought I'd hear Fanny saying that to my brother."

"Another kid? We already have two! Some people would call that enough!" Harvey flopped into the chair behind him and gestured to the toddlers sitting on the floor watching Rainbow Monkeys

Natalie sat in the chair next to him "Well what do you want me to do? Have an abortion because your being a jerk?!"

"Okay, I'm confused; did the word 'have an abortion' come out of my mouth?" Harvey buried his face in his hands "I'm a terrible dad anyway."

Natalie put a hand on his shoulder "We've had this discussion before Harvey, you're an amazing dad, if you weren't would Paddy and Katie have made you godfather of Shane?"

"Paddy trusts me with pretty much anything though so that's a terrible example."

Natalie sighed "Harvey, this is a baby, a real baby just like Peter and Kelcy. It's gonna call you daddy and me mommy and we're going to raise it. Okay?"

Harvey laughed "Okay, but one thing."

Natalie laid her head on her husband's shoulder "What is that?"

"I get to name this one. First and middle, and I get to choose the god parents."

Natalie kissed him "Fine, I thought you were going to ask me to make it look like you, that's not something I can control babe."

**Yeah, I know this sucked but my tailbone is broken, my sister is throwing up all over the place and I really needed to update this.**


End file.
